Who Run The World?
by kayysquared
Summary: A little drabble: My version of what should happen after Brittany's Girls performance...


So he'll admit, Brittany is fucking hot. She's got these really long legs that are framed perfectly by her cheerios skirts, or whatever other bottoms she happens to be wearing, and they're always silky smooth and toned. He catches himself staring at them quite a bit, and recently, it's been a lot more frequently. But he's a dude, and he has a dick, so what do you expect? She's been singing more often in glee, and she actually has a voice too, which makes him really start to look at Brittany for who she is, not just what she looks like or what she says. He won't admit it, but he finds her deeper voice sexy as hell.

Shit all comes to a head (haha, head) when she starts running for class president. Santana has her learning all these political facts about male presidents and how they fuck everything up, and she's spouting them off to anyone who will listen. One day, he's ripping one of her posters off of his locker so he can get in to it, and she tries to stop him, telling him that men are the reason the economy is so bad. "Britt, no offense, but I don't give a shit about this class president stuff. I'll vote for you because you're good in bed, and because I don't think Kurt would make a good president, but don't talk politics to me. I have better shit to do." He feels kind of bad that he brushed her off and walked away, but hey, he was late for class.

Then, she bursts in to the choir room in this leather skirt, and thigh high leather boots, and she's dancing and twisting and dropping, and he almost drops his guitar because he's so turned on, and she's barely done anything. Santana would probably kill him for thinking about her like that, but he'd been doing it a lot lately, especially since he hadn't had sex since Lauren dumped him. They all follow her to the gym as she finishes, and he's clapping just as loud as everyone else is when she makes her big finish. He's seen her other big finish, and he can't help but think of how hot she is when she came apart beneath him. That leaves him ducking out to his truck to get off, because he's commando, and his hard on is seriously too painful for his jeans.

When he walks back in to school, he spots Britt, sitting against the lockers in the hallway, and she doesn't look too happy. He walks over to her and sits down, wondering what he should say to her, and then she speaks. "I love Santana. But not the way she loves me. I mean, sweet lady kisses are fun and all, but I really like boys too. And she wants me to be president, and be her girlfriend, and I don't wanna." Puck looks down at his hands because he really doesn't know what to say to that. "Look B, you need to do you. Whatever you feel, go with it. Santana may be mad, but she'll get over it and you'll be back to being besties in no time." He runs a hand over his mohawk, because he's really not sure how to do this feelings shit, and he really doesn't wanna get blamed for anything. When he finally looks up at her, she's smiling at him and grabbing his hand, pulling him up. "Puck, remember when we slept together last year when I broke up with Artie, and we promised we wouldn't tell anyone?" He nods, because he remembers it very well. He had a bruise from his steering wheel for a week. "Yeah," he replies and looks at her curiously. "Well, I liked it. And I wanna do it again. You're the best in the school. Don't tell San, but you're even better than her, and I like it. I like you."

Puck's not really sure how they end up in the choir room, but he's got Brittany pinned up against the door and that leather skirt is bunched up around her waist. Her legs are wrapped around him, and he's buried inside of her, determined to pound her in to the door. Her breathy moans and the way her nails are digging in to his back spur him on and as he feels her clench around him, he comes himself. After he sets her down and they adjust themselves, she's pulling him back for another kiss, and before he knows it, she's riding him on the piano bench, banging her hands against the keys. How he's able to come three times in one school day, he'll never know, but he's pretty sure it's just how hot and fucking amazing Britt really is that keeps him going. When they're spent and resting against the piano, and she's playing with the hairs of his mohawk, he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he's only felt it with Santana, which scares him. He knows that feeling.

Two months later, She's walking down the hallway in his letterman, and talking to Santana about what she should wear for homecoming. Not only did he ask her to be his date, he asked her to be his girlfriend, so he's actually pretty excited to see how tasty she's gonna look. She's running for homecoming queen, too. Against some non-cheerio, which means Britt is a total shoe-in. When she catches his eye, she just walks away from Santana, mid sentence and wraps her arms around his waist, all smiles. "Hi baby," he greets her, and her reply is to just lean up and kiss him in front of everyone, which makes that feeling in his stomach grow just a little more. It's been pretty hard to deny that he has intense feelings for the ditzy blonde in front of her, and she's already slipped up and blurted out those three words after he rocked her world a couple nights before.

He'll probably tell her the night of homecoming, because he's already made sure he has the house to himself, and he overheard Santana telling Quinn about the lingerie that she helped Brittany pick out for that night. He hopes it's red, or has some sort of leather, because he's kinky like that, and it makes him think of the first time she rocked his world. And now, as he's walking down the same hallway he found her in, holding her hand, he realizes that her class president campaign was pretty correct. Not that he'd ever admit aloud that Britt ran his world...


End file.
